


Walking Away

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Falling Out of Love, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @percywinchester27‘s PJO Quotes Challenge  and @impala-dreamer’s Titles Are Hard Challenge. Ok so this is semi-angsty but not too much. Just a touch of feels and a dash of humor. Enjoy!Prompt: “If I’m dead,” he murmured. “Why does it hurt so much?” and “Walking Away”





	Walking Away

“Don’t ignore me, damn it! I’m talking to you!” Dean’s voice reverberated through the bunker entrance as he followed you down the stairs. This hunt had hit too close to home and you both were running on fear and adrenaline.

You had been chasing down a spirit who had been in limbo too long after he had died protecting the woman he loved from a masked intruder who had broke into their home. He wasn’t dangerous per se, but there was too much spiritual activity to ignore and the bones needed to be burned before the ghost would become violent. You and Dean had cornered him at a rundown farmhouse in Indiana, finding out that the man had been cremated and it was a pocket watch you needed to burn. As Dean was looking for the watch, you had stayed at the house, trying to coax the ghost out to buy Dean time.

When the ghost had appeared, you tried to explain to him that he was dead but he didn’t believe you.

_“If I’m dead,” he murmured. “Why does it hurt so much?”_

“Because you’re without your other half.“ You replied. “You’ll find her in Heaven.” A few minutes later, Dean entered the room holding the pocket watch. He saw the ghost was in front of you and drew his gun.

“Y/n! Get down!” He yelled.

You jumped and blocked his shot. “No! Dean, its cool! I’ve got it! Just burn the watch! Trust me! Please!”

Not lowering his gun, Dean pulled out the lighter and set the watch aflame You watched the ghost catch fire and disappear, knowing he was now at peace. You turned to face Dean and shrank back at the cold glare on he gave you, which didn’t leave his face the entire ride home.

You entered the library and headed straight to the decanter of whiskey that was kept inside, not acknowledging Dean behind you, watching you. You poured a shot and slammed it back, the liquid burning down your throat. You filled the shot glass again and sat at one of the tables.

“No, Dean,” you sassed. ‘You’re bitching and nagging at me. Not talking.”

“Well someone’s gotta!” He growled. “You could’ve died! What were you thinking?!”

You sighed and studied the shot glass. “I was thinking I had it handled. He wasn’t going to hurt me and even if he did, better me than you. I couldn’t lose you. You’re too important to the world.”

“And you’re not?” He scoffed. “Bullshit.”

You shook your head. “I’m not, Dean. Not like you and Sam. You guys save the world. I just exist in it.”

Dean took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Y/n, you know you’re important to us. Hell, you’re the best thing that happened to us, besides having met Cas. We wouldn’t be whole without you.” He paused and poured himself a shot, knocking it back quickly. He set the glass down and sat down at the table, next to you. “He loves you, you know.” He whispered.

Your head shot up at his words and you narrowed your eyes as you peered into his green ones. “Excuse me?”

“Cas. He loves you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well, of course he does! We’re best friends! I’d be worried if he didn’t love me!”

Dead let out a bitter laugh. “No. He loves you more than just a friend. And I know you feel something for him, too.” You were about to deny such a thing, but he spoke before you could. “You do, Y/n. Don’t lie to me and don’t lie to yourself anymore. You love him, too.”

You sniffled as a tear fell down your cheek. “We can’t do this anymore, Dean.” You whispered, tears trailing down your face. “What happened to us? When did we go from lovers to strangers?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, Y/n. I still love you… as a friend, but I’m not in love with you anymore.”

You nodded and gave him a sad smile. “I feel that, too.”

Dean pulled you into his arms and hugged you tightly as you returned the embrace. “You’ll always have a place in my heart, princess. Always.” He kissed your forehead before letting go. “You and Cas are meant for each other. You deserve each other. You deserve to be happy. The both of you.”

You let out a quiet sob. “You deserve to be happy too, Dean! You deserve someone who loves you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that person.”

He wiped a tear from your eye. “Don’t cry, princess. Maybe one day that’ll happen. But until that does, I’ll just live vicariously through yours and Sammy’s love lives.” You let out a laugh, knowing that was something he definitely would do.

You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you, Dean.” You stood and began to head to your room before turning back to the green eyed hunter. “You know, anyone would be incredibly lucky to be yours. They’re out there, Dean. I know it.”

He gave you a smirk and chuckled. “I’m sure you do, princess. Go get some sleep. You have an angel to call in the morning.” He gave you a wink and you rolled your eyes as you left the library.

Dean watched you leave, feeling all the stress and guilt of wanting to break things off with you leave his body. He knew Cas would love you the way he couldn’t. Dean knew the angel loved you, but kept his feelings secret, not wanting to steel your happiness nor Dean’s.

Dean thought back to your closing words, that there was someone out there for him. He kind of wished it was true. Maybe, just maybe, one day that wish would come true.


End file.
